


Happy Endings

by Estel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode: s05e12 Back from the Future - Part Two, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: The window was extremely narrow. The ship was hot and ready to jump, but Winn Schott couldn’t leave the 21st century without making this pit stop.
Relationships: Mary McGowan & Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Happy Endings

Mary McGowan stood on her back porch, swearing, as the wind settled down from an unseen cold thruster. It had blown around the pinwheels that she had stuck in her garden and knocked over the umbrella on the back porch she had purchased, pretending that she’d sit outside under it. She did not.

At the moment, she couldn’t see what was causing all the chaos, she just knew that it wasn’t exactly something terrestrial.

“Couldn’t you have at least done this on the street?” she yelled to nothing as the wind whipped around her hair.

Behind her, a bright light emanated from nothing and just before he appeared, she knew what was going on.

“Hi, Mom.”

Winn, from out of thin air, was standing on the cold, damp concrete of her back porch.

The emotions of the moment flipped from confused, to frustrated, to elated as she jumped onto her son, her arms flinging around his neck.

A massive grin crossed his face. He had, after all, been fantasizing about this very moment for years. Even more so lately.

“Winn!” Mary stepped back, lightly slapping her son’s shockingly firm, well-dressed chest. “Don’t you scare me like that, I thought I was about to be in _Independence Day_ or something.”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, still grinning. “I just had to see you before I left.”

Mary leaned back, soaking in the contented face of her son, now decidedly older than she’d left him.

“When are you -” she started but stopped herself. “No. That’s not it. How are you?”

He laughed. “I’m great. I’m, well, I’m better than I have time to explain. Call J’onn. He’ll catch you up on the important stuff.” Winn paused. He could feel the clock ticking. “I only have a few minutes, but I had to see you. I had to-” he got caught on his own words.

“What is it? Is everything alright? Are you-”

“I’m fine, mom. I’m-” he laughed, realizing how his dire tone had come across. “I’m great. Really, _really_ great actually. I, uh, I got married!”

“You _what_?!” she screamed much louder than intended.

“Yeah,” Winn said bashfully, fishing for a photo in his display. “There!” He exclaimed as he found a photo of him and his wife, both of them grinning with their foreheads leaned into one another.

“Winslow! She’s - wow - she’s something, isn’t she?”

“She certainly is. ‘Lightning Lass’. Ayla. Ayla Ranzz-Schott.”

A loud, exuberant whoop escaped his mother. “Well I’ll be darned.”

“And uh,” he stalled as he searched for another photo. “Here.” Winn turned the holophoto towards his mother. “And this… This is Mary.” Smiling back at her was a beautiful baby girl.

Winn pulled his mom close, making sure that she could still see the image.

“M-mary?”

With a laugh, Winn nodded. “Mary.”

The two stayed locked into the moment, staring intently at the image.

“Look, I only have… maybe a minute or two before we have to skedaddle.” He checked his readout nervously.

“You have a baby to get back to,” she said with a big smile.

“Yeah. But, uh, look… Mom, I, as you know, I’m with the Legion now and, well, I finally found the right super name.”

Sensing the delicacy with which he was moving forward, Mary gave him a micrometer more space. “Oh yeah? What did you land on?”

“Toyman.”

The air fell flat between them.

“Toyman?”

Winn nodded. “I, well, you know. But it’s-it’s time I own up to who I am.”

“And that’s the name of that?” Mary asked skeptically.

“I don’t want to run from Toyman anymore, Mom.”

“Neither do I.” She took a moment. Before her was the superhero dream her son had always pursued, complete with a happy ending. She mulled over his words again. “Toyman… And you’re sure?” her tone lightened, trusting her son.

He laughed, knowing full-well how insane he must sound. “Yes. Toyman of the Legion of Superheroes.”

Mary took in her grown son. “I’m proud of you.”

“Oh, stop,” Winn playfully replied as he drew his mom into a firm hug and kissed her forehead just as his communicator blipped. “That’s my queue.”

Mary squeezed him tightly. “I love you - and I love them. Tell them that.”

“I will, Mom. I love you, too,” Winn said as he stepped clear of his mom. “I’ll see you.”

She smiled a sad smile. She had always hated goodbyes, but this one, in particular, felt very goodbye-like. “Bye, Winn.”

“Bye, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> no betas. we die like men. - confucius or something
> 
> Like all my Winn fics, this one exploded out of me with no warning. I think I started writing this about 20 minutes before posting it.


End file.
